Typically, household and industrial cabinets are supplied without holes for door knobs and handles or pulls. Installers are faced with accurately marking and drilling hole positions for these fixtures in multiple cabinet doors and drawers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,299 for “Liberty Jig” which issued to Roger J. Laliberte on Aug. 4, 1987, a device useful for locating and drilling hole positions in cabinet doors and drawers is described. An L-shaped member is placed at a corner of the workpiece, and an adjustable, slidable member having guides for accommodating drill bits permits adjustment along perpendicular axes. The device of the '299 patent has many parts, and cannot readily be expanded to reach portions of doors and drawers away from the corner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for marking and/or drilling hole positions at chosen locations in multiple workpieces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for marking and/or drilling hole positions at chosen locations in workpieces which render accessible hole positions away from the corners of the workpieces.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for marking and/or drilling hole positions at chosen locations in cabinet drawers and doors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for marking and/or drilling pairs of holes along the line between the holes having a horizontal or a vertical orientation.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.